


How To Raise Your Baby Who's Guaranteed To Be Evil To Be A Decent Person

by Femalefonzie



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Babies, Cute Ending, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Gen, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Secret Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weddings, fabulous kalique, pregnancy fic, sarcastic titus, titus doesn't know how to romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalefonzie/pseuds/Femalefonzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When genes reappear in the same order it is called reincarnation.<br/>~<br/>At first having a baby didn't seem like that big of a deal. Jupiter is good with kids, and Caine is happy about expanding his pack. Problem is the closer they get to the due date, the more Caine worries about loosing his patience or accidentally hurting it.<br/>Jupiter also finds out that the baby is a boy and most likely is a reincarnation of Balem which would naturally put anyone on edge.<br/>Luckily for Caine he has Stinger and Diomika to turn to for advice but Jupiter can't turn to her family for help with her concerns, and finds herself turning to an unlikely source: the surviving Abrasaxes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How the Apinis came in to possession of Titus Abrasax

Shortly after Titus arrived on Earth, everything began to change. Not immediately, of course, but slowly in the months that followed. 

It all started a couple days after Balem had been killed. On her days off Jupiter usually slept in until noon but on this particular day, Jupiter's mother came in and woke her up early to inform her that someone calling himself a friend had stopped by. Her first thought had been of course Caine but instead she found Titus standing there in her living room, waiting, with a little smile. He looked almost normal, dressed in all black, quite similar to how he had looked when they had first been introduced. Jupiter's uncle, mother and aunt were watching from the doorway, pretending not to be there. They most likely thought he was Caine.

Titus was giving her this look. As if she was an old friend, not the reincarnation of his mother which he almost tricked into marrying him while he plotted to kill her and secure earth. Which was really fucked up when you thought about it. 

On this particular day though Jupiter was having none of it. She folded her arms stubbornly in front of her chest and glared the little prince down. "What do you want?"

Titus' little smile vanished. Had he really thought she would be happy to see him again? The only reason Jupiter hadn't started beating him yet was because he appeared alone and unarmed. Normally the eccentric little bugger would be surrounded by his plethora of women. He slowly held his hands up, as if to illustrate this point.

"Jupiter...your majesty, I am well aware of your feelings towards me but I am afraid...I require your assistance."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jupiter snapped, "Give me one good reason I shouldn't do to you what I did to your brother-"

"The industry is dead."

"Come again?"

"With Balem's death the properties were put at auction. Your boyfriend's boss snatched them up, managed to convince everyone it was time to accept time and the ravishes of age and live _naturally_ ," The royal paused for a moment. "Not that I mind. It was mother's dream...however Kalique was persuaded to part with her own propertiesexcept for the one that she called home for quite the profit as well as the majority of most of the youth strum still on the market at the time. Which leaves my estates. What I did not already loose to the market, had to be traded in turn for my freedom-"

Jupiter groaned loudly. She had a feeling she knew where this was going.

"I have...nothing left!" Titus exclaimed, his normally calm eyes growing wild. He believed in his cause, with all of his soul, for the sake of his beloved mother, but he had not seen ahead enough to prepare for what would happen afterwards. "I have...I have no where else to go. Like hell Kalique would let me anywhere near her! Please, I'll...I'll work. Like a dog! Like one of those busy little bees that fly around all day with their heavy little bodies and adorable little wings!"

Jupiter stood there for a while, looking the former royal over. He seemed genuine in what he was saying but Titus could not be trusted. That was the only thing about him that would always remain the same. He could lie through his teeth, to anyone. He was one of those guys who would likely sell his grandma. 

Then, a lone voice piped up.

" _Did he say he would work_?"

Jupiter groaned, "Good lord..."

Her uncle slide forward, grinning like a mad man. Titus took a cautious step backwards. He was not used to people getting all up in his face...unless they were a pretty lady almost or completely nude. Slowly, Titus nodded. 

"Yes. I would...would like work. Like to work." 

"Do you know how to clean a bathroom?"

Titus paled considerably. The boy had never worked a day in his life, let alone cleaned a bathroom. The idea of him on his knees, scrubbing a toilet furiously made Jupiter giggle. Especially because she envisioned him in that ugly ass red velvet looking outfit he had been wearing at their almost-wedding. The idea of him cleaning was almost worth having to deal with him constantly.

Almost. 

"Titus doesn't clean. He is a lazy, lying, wannabe playboy who thinks black is his color when really he looks like he is running late for someone's funeral." Jupiter answered quickly. 

Her uncle shrugged. "He sounds like you then."

This time Titus giggled and Jupiter wanted to punch him in the face. He had this squeaky, youthful giggle, one that was only befitting for a small child. 

"I can work. Anything that Jupiter can do, I can do." 

Jupiter's uncle threw his arms around the two of them and pulled them closer together. "Very good then! My friend, Jupiter and her mother will show you the basics tomorrow! Do you have anywhere to stay? There's an extra bunk in Vlad's room is you'd like-"

"Is that really necessary?" Jupiter asked him, the thought of possibly having to live under the same roof as Titus sending shivers up and down her spine. He was a complete and utter asshole, and a creep. If it was only possible for her to inform her family of how big of a lying douchebag Titus was, no doubt they would send him away. Not only that, her uncle would beat him black and blue, teach him not to mess around with family like that. In order to do that though, Jupiter would have to tell them all about how she was alien royalty who owned the Earth, was dating a space werewolf who hung out with a Sean Been-Bee hybrid and how she had acquired alien space boots that could fly. No one in her family could know about that. "He doesn't need a job and he certainly doesn't need to stay _here_."

Somehow Titus wriggled his way out of her uncle's hold. He was grinning wildly. That asshole was getting the biggest kick out of all of this, it made Jupiter sick. She wanted to do nothing more but beat the crap out of him. He stepped in front of Jupiter, and held his arms open. He actually expected Jupiter to hug him? The arrogance! Although she couldn't have expected any better. The house of Abrasax was pretty much just made up of narcissistic assholes with serious oedipus complex. She pushed him back, and couldn't believe that he actually looked surprised by this. Asshole.

 "YOU CAN NOT STAY HERE! AFTER WHAT YOU DID YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T KILL YOU!" 

A soft little gasp was the only thing that reminded Jupiter about mother was standing there in the doorway, watching the two of them converse. Out of context, it was obvious that Jupiter was coming across as harsh, cruel even but like hell if she was going to put up with him living here. Of course...perhaps there was another way to get him out of here. Perhaps Vlad could be useful. He was already sharing a room with his brother, there was no way they would be comfortable sharing with a complete stranger who's only real connection with them was a cousin. Not to mention sharing a room with two dumb humans wouldn't be something that Titus would enjoy. 

_That was it!_

_"_ Maybe he should stay." Jupiter said with a clever smirk. She hesitated for a moment, before slowly wrapping her an arm around Titus' shoulders. The lord looked shocked by this sudden development and Jupiter couldn't blame him. He was a master of manipulation but now it was time for him to see that Jupiter was just as skilled in that field. That she could talk circles around him. With her family satisfied by this, Jupiter leaned in closer to Titus and whispered in a voice so soft that no one else but the one intended to hear it would, and added, "My cousin Vlad's been in and out of relationships for years. Seeing someone so pretty lying next to him...well I can't be held responsible for what he does while you're asleep. It won't being anything penetrative though, I assure you. And his little brother, well, let's just say he's at the wonderful age where he's just getting curious about the body and is probably going to be spying on any stranger he finds attractive. And since he looks like an innocent kid, I doubt that anyone would believe whoever he decides to spy on about it. But if you want to stay here with us, in the same room as _them_ , then fine."

"On second thought I believe that I will be taking my leave." Titus said quickly, all color draining from his face. Part of Jupiter, a very small part, felt bad for bringing up such things in order to persuade Titus to leave but it wasn't like he wouldn't do the exact same thing if their situations where switched. She needed him out of her live and as far away from her family as he could possibly get. The lord slowly removed her arm from around his shoulders, as if he was still debating whether to stay or go. Perhaps he was truly out of options. "I mean, I have literally zero experience in the field of cleaning and at my age I doubt that learning now would be of any use..." His eyes flashed towards the door and then back to Jupiter. "May I please have a word with you though...Jupiter...Outside?"

She nodded and followed him outside onto the front step. She could hear her uncle, aunt and mother dispersing inside, going about their daily business as Titus had not been there just seconds before. The lord was shuffling around awkwardly, occasionally looking back over his shoulder as if he expected someone to be there following him. Alone the youngest Abrasax seemed fair less intimidating, more vulnerable. He was almost like her cousin Vlad when he was a teenager, so full of himself and yet scared about everything that could happen to him at the same time. He stepped forward, watching Jupiter carefully. 

"I...I understand your reasons for not wanting me around your family but the fact of the matter is, Jupiter, I have no where else to go. I can not turn to Kalique, I have lost all of my servants, all of sway in the galaxy, Balem cannot bail me out again because he is dead and the amount of enemies I have is staggering. I need...somewhere...anywhere safe I can stay until further notice...possibly permanently." Titus ducked his head down to avoid making eye contact with her. "I...hate to be in this position....I hate to be asking anyone for help, let alone you, but...I'm going to be killed if I can't find somewhere to go. Please..."

Jupiter hated how he knew her. She hated how he knew that applying to her sympathy would guilt her into helping him out. She was too kind to others, too selfless, for her own damn good. She sighed, and stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jacket. "I...may know a place but you need to behave and the first time I hear of anything, ANYTHING, going wrong I will feed you to Caine! Understood?"

Titus nodded. "Clear as crystal."

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me, your majesty, what is he even doing here?! How have you not beaten him yet? Does Caine know he's here?...Never mind. That's a stupid question of me to ask. If Caine knew he was on Earth, even if it was half-way around the bloody world, he'd be over there right now ripping him apart!" 

Stinger was reacting exactly how Jupiter knew he would. This whole thing was crazy! The Abrasaxs were crazy! Every last one of them! Jupiter just thanked her lucky stars that in her 91 millenniums of life that Seraphi had only bore three children to annoy the hell out of her. 

They were lucky that Caine wasn't hanging around the Apini house today or there would be hell to pay! Kiza and Stinger would be scraping Titus' insides off the walls. That wasn't to say, of course, that Stinger wouldn't go ahead and dissect the former royal without the Lycan hanging around. 

"Look, Caine doesn't have to know...just yet. Let me think of something to say." she didn't think it physically possible but she actually felt the tiniest bit of pity for one of the Abrasaxs. Besides, she needed to know what these bastards were up to. Having Stinger around to watch this one could prove valuable. "Just...keep him here until we can send him off. Just...watch him. Make sure that he's not up to anything."

Stinger sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Is this a...an order your majesty?"

"...Yes. Yes it is. Its better to keep your enemies close, you know?" 

"Yes. I suppose it is. And...I am the only one who can probably house lord Titus without harming him..."

It took less convincing than Jupiter had originally thought it would. Kiza was absent from the Apini home on this day, much like Caine, but in place of working with Captain Tsing chase down an intergalactic fugitive, She was in school. Jupiter found Stinger doing what he always did when Kiza was gone. Sipping tea and tending to his bees. He had been hovering around the porch when they arrived. 

His kitchen had less nests than the last time Jupiter had been inside. She had a strange feeling that the aliens had either scared them off or killed them. And strange enough, Jupiter felt some emotional attachmen to the little critters. She was sitting at his kitchen table now, anxiously stirrino her Bitterly sweet tea. Jupiter found tea with honey was always bitter tasting. 

"Um? Jupiter? Where is Lord Titus at the moment?" Stinger asked, suddenly noticing the royal's absence. He looked around. "See? He's up to something already-"

Jupiter remained completely calm. She pointed to the window. "He's outisde still. This is his first actual time on Earth. And his first actual time seeing certain animals."

Just outside the window Titus was amusing himself by playing with the bees that flocked to his side. Like with Jupiter, they were astonished by the presence of royalty. Titus loved the attention. Honey bees flew around underneath his arms and over his head while little fuzzy bumblebees hovered close to his face. One seemed pleased enough to land on the tip of Titus' nose. He was grinning, one that lacked all of the Abrasax Manichaeis, one that actually seemed completely innocent. It was hard to believe that this man was an evil genius. Stinger stood at the window clasping his tea, watching the lord interact with the bees. They seemed incredibly taken with him.

....

Caine was going to kill him for doing this but...

"Fine. He can stay here...but just until further accomidations can be arranged. But if anything happens to Kiza, or he tries anything with you and Caine, I won't hesitate to kill him."

Jupiter and Stinger both knew they were probably going to regret this.


	2. Chapter 2

Turns out Titus was very easy to hide from Caine. Jupiter had been certain that he would have found out almost immediately but it actually took a couple of weeks before he pieced together what was going on. 

Stinger's house was a decent enough size to house the two Apinis and the Abrasax so even if you were sitting right in the middle of the living room, you would never know if someone was upstairs. That's where they walled Titus up. In the guest room, beside Kiza's and across from Stinger's. He made sure to keep close to the former royal, to limit the time Titus had around his daughter. Not that anything would happen. Titus swore repeatedly that he was not the kind of person who would take advantage of a young girl like that and that he preferred people who knew what the hell they were doing in the sack. That didn't mean that they actually trusted him though. Titus Abrasax was still a slippery son of a bitch. 

It was Caine's idea to go over to Stinger's for dinner. Jupiter's family were...eccentric and in the middle of another debate over who would be cleaning the houses the city hired them to fix up. The string of houses by the park that were crumbling, rat infested and full of bugs. They had to get away from them for awhile. Let them all simmer down and settle things out before showing their faces around there. Caine didn't like sticking around them all too much. The last time he showed his face around Jupiter's house (which was also the first time), Caine had been roped into cleaning toilets with Jupiter and her mother for eight hours. 

"Stinger makes the best food you can possibly imagine." He kept going on during the drive over. "They used to pull him into the kitchen and force him to cook all our meals. Earth food, and food from planets you have never even heard of....well mostly because these planets have all been harvested but he still has the recipes."

Somehow the topic of food from planets completely wiped out by the family of the guy she was currently hiding didn't appeal that much to Jupiter. But if it got her away from the chaos currently going on in her house, so be it. 

When they got there Stinger was in the field tending to his bees. That was all he seemed to be focusing on lately. Those bees. He spent almost every hour of every day with those damn bees know. They certainly were cute though. When the car pulled up they all swarmed to the sides, waiting to see Jupiter again. She adored those little creatures. Jupite opened the car door and hurried out to see them all. It was kind of funny. As a child she had always been terrified of getting stung by bees but now she loved it whenever they landed on her shoulders and arms. They were incredible. 

"Hey!" Caine called over to Stinger. "Thought we'd stop by for a visit! See how Kiza and you are doing!"

"Kiza..." Stinger said, his eyes darting over to the house and then back to Caine and Jupiter. "...She's fine. Going to try out for the figure skating team at her school..." 

He looked eyes with Jupiter and she got the message. Don't go to the house. Titus was probably lounging around in there, completely unaware of the danger outside. She nodded, and slipped her hands into the pocket of her coat. Maybe she could get Vlad to call and fake a family emergency so they could all go home. 

Caine climbed out of the car and stood beside Jupiter. He seemed much more relaxed now, when compared to how he was behaving when the two first met. Much more at home and comfortable with his surroundings. The addition of a pack member, she believed, was the cause of this. He was actually smiling when Stinger came over to them. Or at least he was...until the wind changed. 

He took off like a bullet towards the house, growling, ready to rip out the throat of another Abrasax family member. Jupiter groaned and ran after him, Stinger following close behind him. This wasn't going to end well...There was going to be some bloodshed. Well...more like a lot of it. 

They found Titus sitting on the couch in the living room, Kiza sitting on the floor in front of him. He had a silver hair brush in one hand, cans of hairspary and other grooming products resting on both his sides, with hair clips on placed on Titus' thighs and some kind of blonde dye in his other hand. Titus was biting down on his lower lip, focusing on the project in front of him. 

"You're sure that this will look good?" Kiza asked. She had her eyes shut, and was smiling a little. "I asked my dad to try braiding my hair once but he...well I looked like that girl Pippi Longstocking from that old cartoon."

Titus laughed and started brushing a part of Kiza's hair. "I know. Splices can't do hair and make up for shit. I asked Famulus to help with my hair once and I looked like...like a walking corpse. Like something a cat would cough up...like _Balem_." He laughed again. "Don't worry darlin' I got this covered. You're going to be the best looking girl at the tryouts. All those other girls will be so stunned that they won't know what's happening, botch their chances and then you'll make the team for sure."

"ABRASAX!"

"SON OF A BITCH!" Titus exclaimed and threw himself backwards off the couch in a poorly executed attempt to get as far away from Caine as possible. Kiza groaned and wiggled her way up onto the couch and out of the way. She knew what was coming. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS MAN DOING HERE?!" Caine was shouting, at no one in particular. Just shouting. 

Titus held his hands up, while he still struggled to get back. "L-Look you have every reason...to be upset...but I have a good explanation. I swear..." He looked over Caine's shoulder, at Jupiter, with a hopeful smile. "Jupiter said I could stay here!" 

Son of bitch. He just threw her under the bus. Jupiter was going to kill that man! As soon as she figured out a way to make up for keeping this huge secret from Caine.


	3. Chapter 3

Stinger wasn't sure what Jupiter said or did to make Caine come around on the whole Titus thing but the next morning when he woke up and headed downstairs, the three were sitting around the coffee table looking increasingly uncomfortable. 

"How do you people keep getting in my house?" He asked, not meaning it of course. He was used to waking up with strangers in his kitchen eating his food. 

"I let them in." Titus explanned and took a sip from the mug in front of him. "Caine wanted to talk."

Stinger sat down between the two and turned to face his friend. The wolf still didn't seem too pleased with the added presence at the table but he wasn't as angry as he had been the other day. That was a relief. Normally Caine got pissed about something and became increasingly pissed until he finally snapped and went out to go punch a tree in half. 

"Yeah. Titus can stay. For now. But Stinger you got to keep an eye on him. Never leave him alone. If you are going anywhere, take him with you. Don't let him touch anything dangerous. Don't let him call anyone." 

The man currently being talked about rolled his eyes and took another long sip from his mug To keep himself from saying anything that would land him in more hot water. 

That was the original plan anyway so Stinger just nodded. "I know. Keep him close."

This time Titus couldn't hold his comments back. He swallowed what he's been drinking, set his mug down and folded his hands in his lap. "You know, if you wanted to keep me close you could just asked. I enjoy cake as much as I enjoy pie."

Jupiter nearly choked on what she was drinking and Stinger wasn't sure if it was because of the horrible analogy that Titus used or because of what he was implying. He really hoped it was because of the analogy because pie and cake were not proper words to use in place of the male and female sex. 

Caine looked at his two companions and frowned. "Desert is great but I don't know what it has to do with you staying in Stinger's care." 

Some people knew when they were staring a dangerous man in the face. Titus Abrasax apparently didn't because of how he responded to this. With a smirk, he leaned across the table and patted Caine's cheek. "Virgins are so cute."

Jupiter, at this point, decided to set her beverage down to avoid choking to death and held her head down to avoid any eye contact with any of the men sitting around the table. Stinger's eyes widened but he didn't say anything. Though he had to admit, he was glad to hear that Caine trusted someone enough to become intimate with them. 

He'd have to buy him a beer later. 

The wolf splice swatted Titus' hands away and pushed his chair bsck against the wall so he couldn't make another attempt to touch him. "I'm just glad there's only one of you. If your sister shows up here, I'm done. I'm out."

After what Titus had said, Stinger felt a subconscious need to express dominance. It tended to happen whenever other splices were around and such. Kiza always found it funny. 

"I don't know. Kalique is pretty beautiful looking. Having her around, keeping her close, that wouldn't be too much of a chore." 

Titus scowled. "Ew." 

"Oh, that's _ew_? The man who has flying space orgies is claiming that's gross?" Stinger asked. 

"Flying space orgies?" Caine repeated. 

"A flying fuck." Jupiter added. 

Titus shook his head and took another sip From his mug. "You people are ridiculous. How did you ever manage to defeat any plan of mine that I hatched?"

"Because you're floating around in space thinking with your dick and we weren't?" Jupiter suggested. "That seems like a good way to beat you at anything." 

"Oh please. Like you weren't thinking with your vag when tall, dark and doggie-style comes waltzing into your life." 

"I was not! I was focusing more on the creepy aliens trying to murder me for your space capitalist brother!"

"Really? You weren't thinking about how hot this half wolf-half Channing Tatum guy was and how awesome the sex would be? Are we sure we're related?"

"We're not! Stop saying that!"

Stinger raised an eyebrow. "How do you even know who Channing Tatum is?"

"Famulus and I watched Magic Mike one night. Picked it up. Pretty great. Ten out of ten, would bone." 

Caine sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Is it to late to launch him into space?"


	4. Chapter 4

For safety reasons, Jupiter started going straight to Stinger's after work to make sure that Titus wasn't getting into any serious trouble. It also keep her uncle off her back. Lately she hadn't been feeling like herself, and he was scared she was going to try and use sick time (not like they actually had it). The more time she spent around the Apinis the better. This day when she showed up, Jupiter wasn't surprised to see that Titus had Magic Mike on. Whatever was his obsession with Channing Tatum, it was becoming problematic. He had been collecting every movie or television show the actor ever appeared in and stashing them in the guest room he was using. What did surprise her though was the fact he'd somehow roped Stinger into watching it with him. 

"You are ridiculous people. You know?" She asked the two as she took the only remaining spot on the couch. "Caine doesn't look anything like the guy in this, by the way."

"He does. The only difference is that weird little beard thing Caine has. I asked Stinger. He agreed." 

The splice in question didn't say a word. Something in the movie was fascinating him to the core. He couldn't just pull his eyes away. Jupiter knew it couldn't have been the actors or the dancing, but it had to have been something. Whatever had caught his attention, Stinger wasn't talking. 

Jupiter just rolled her eyes and leaned back into the couch. It was a weekday so Kiza was still at school and it was just Titus and Stinger and her today. Caine was having another meeting with Diomika about a possible threatening industry in the galaxy. Apparently, the Abrasaxes weren't the only space communists in the galaxy and whoever these new people were, they were raising hell. There was talk of some kind of uprising and while that sounded like an awesome science fiction movie, something told Jupiter that it wouldn't be as cool in real life as it was on screen. She looked over at Titus and Stinger and raised an eyebrow. Stinger was on the end, like her, with Titus sitting between them and he'd started snaking his arm around the back of the couch and the Abrasax's shoulders. Strange...

"I got a call from the other one this morning." Stinger told her as if he could sense she was watching him to see what he was up to. It was such a splice thing to do, to snap you out of your thoughts when you were looking it something suspicious, by waving something else in your face. 

"What other one?"

"Kalique."

Titus tensed at the mention of his sister. Hundreds of thousands of years of infighting in their family, especially between him and his siblings, couldn't just disappear over night. The last he'd heard of her, Kalique was doing well. She'd swindled him out of the rest of his planets, was still ranking in the dough, and was well on her way to becoming the most financially stable person in the entire galaxy. Something that she didn't go into details about was how she was still harvesting these planets. Not all but a quite a few. Yes, she made sure those involved felt no pain but it was still murder. Still slaying innocent lives. It wasn't like Titus had never done that before, or planned to at one point or another, but he had changed. He was better now. 

"What does she want?" He asked. 

"Same as you," Stinger said with a shrug. "Protection. This group Caine is looking into now is threatening her and she fears for her life. She wants protection on Earth, with Caine and Jupiter. She doesn't know you're here."

Titus let it sink in before saying, "We'll unload her with Jupiter's family. Make her clean toilets. She could fill in for Jupiter for a bit."

"And just why would I need someone to fill in for me?" Jupiter asked, "Please tell me that you haven't been spying on me because that would definitely be something that would get your citizenship on Earth permanently revoked." Not that she would mind his absence. With him gone, things may finally start returning to normal on this planet. 

The former entitled shrugged and didn't move his eyes off the television screen. "I'm an observant man Jupiter. I've noticed how your behavior has changed over the past little while and, though I'm no doctor, I would have to say that you are at the very least, sick. But once again I'm not a doctor." He let out a low whistle at one of the dancers that had currently become the focus on screen. "That one's certainly got it going for him."

"Yes," Jupiter agreed, both on the man currently dancing in a G-string and that it would be in her best interest to go and see a medical professional about the sudden strange feelings that were overcoming her. "As for Kalique...?"

"Caine and I will discuss options with her later but I think it would be best for everyone if we kept her and Titus separate. There are other safe houses on Earth that we can send her to that will not involve the cleaning of any bathrooms or other such labor." Stinger assured the two of them, hoping to end this conversation quickly so they could get back to the movie. This solution he felt would work out better because in all honesty, Kalique would most likely rather take her chances with her enemies in space than pick up a toilet brush. "We will decide on something later."

That worked just fine for Jupiter. It gave her some time to schedule a doctor's appointment before having to deal with the second surviving Abrasax heir and quite frankly, she was going to have to schedule another appointment for after Kalique had her meeting with Stinger and Caine. Someone was definitely going to need it, whether it was Jupiter herself, Titus or Kalique or Caine or Stinger. Family meetings like this always tended to end with a fight and someone needing time in the ER. 


	5. Chapter 5

Normally, Katharine or Vlad were the ones to accompany Jupiter to any doctors appointments. They were her friends, regardless of any attempts to sell eggs and take a portion of the money (Vlad's reasoning that he was never going to make up enough to buy the new X-Box system had been drooling over for the past month and a half did not necessarily make up for that), they were close. Vlad was never good with keeping secrets, at least on Jupiter's end. He could keep his own but never his cousin's. Had she gone through with the procedure to sell her eggs, Vlad would have almost certainly ratted her out to keep himself afloat. Given that information Jupiter knew better to invite him along to this appointment for personal support and Katharine was out of town, visiting her grandmother in L.A. With no more options, the entitled found herself turning to the one person she never expected to lend her a hand. 

 

Titus leaned back on the chair, and after a few minutes passed, he shifted and shuffled again, desperately trying to get comfort and cursing the person who created clinic chairs in a voice so low that only Jupiter could hear him and it was a struggle for her not to laugh and draw unwanted attention in her direction. She had her phone out, and was trying to appear like she was gazing down and giggling about something she saw on screen, but in reality she turned the phone off once she was off work. Caine wasn't going to be happy about her going out with Titus and not maintaining contact, on the off chance he started to act up, but she didn't want anyone else knowing why she was there. It was personal and extremely private. 

 

"We've been here an hour," Titus hissed, as if Jupiter wasn't aware of the length of their visit. "My back hurts. I want to go." He thought about it for a second before quickly changing his answer to, "Actually, what I really want is someone gorgeous and preferably shirtless to rub my sore back while I lay in bed and eat cheetohs but I doubt I'm going to be getting that anytime soon, so leaving would serve sufficient." 

 

"Titus, Everyone wants that. Good luck getting it." Something in the back of her mind told her that he already had. He had plenty of lovers in space, but on Earth Jupiter was beginning to worry about his limited amount of booty to chase after. His current circle included her, Caine and Stinger. She doubted that he would ever be able to successfully convince Caine to hop into bed with him, and lord knew she was never going to allow herself to be in a position where that could happen, but Stinger was single, lived in the same residence, and wasn't a bad looking man. Maybe she should set him up with someone, if only to keep him from humping with someone who was old enough to be his father, both in Earth years and in space years. 

 

It took them another forty minutes to get checked in, and they were admitted to a small, all white room that smelled far too sterile for anyone to be comfortable. Titus quickly claimed the leather chair against the wall, and sighed happily at the relief. "See this is a chair." He told Jupiter, and she began to wonder if he thought she had zero experience with furniture in general or if he was just being an ass. Both were possible with him. "Why wouldn't they put these in the waiting room and scrap all of those shit-chairs? They're torture devices."

 

"Remind me never to take you anywhere, every again." Jupiter said, though she knew that this was a hollow threat and tomorrow they could be at Macy's shopping or something. It was for best that Titus got his air, anyway. If not they may have to worry about behavioral problems, like him eating the cat food or getting territorial and peeing on the couch. Living with Titus in your life was like living with a puppy, meaning that he needed certain things or he was going to lash out, and no one wanted to have to replace the couch in Stinger's living room. 

 

The youngest of the Abrasax siblings shrugged and fished Jupiter's phone out from her purse, and proceeded to play Fruit Ninja throughout her check up with the doctor. He didn't look up once, though the doctor attempted constantly to attract his attention and get Titus to play some role in the appointment. The whole time his head was done, and he was distracted, Jupiter was grateful, because later on the doctor started asking her about how sexually active she was, and despite him not actually being related to her in anyway, it still made her feel uncomfortable and make her regret bringing him here. Titus didn't seem to notice any of it, and Jupiter may have started to get concerned for him and his lack of interest in anything remotely sexual, if she didn't have her own problems to face at the moment. Once the doctor had taken some blood, and finished with the normal and standard tests, he left to go speak with the nurses and get the results, leaving the two alone. 

 

Without looking up, Titus stated, "You do realize that I know what's wrong with you, or rather, I have a feeling I know what's wrong with you?"

 

"What!?' Jupiter demanded, "And you kept this to yourself, why?!"

 

Titus shrugged, and slid her phone back into her bag. "Didn't feel like it. But hey, I could be wrong with my suspicions. Besides, I just got the high score on your game so I wouldn't say that this day was a total waste. It was even worth those horrible torture instruments in the waiting room."

 

...

 

She was going to kill this guy, Jupiter just knew it. Jupiter didn't know when, she didn't know, but one day real soon she was going to snap and he was going to end up laying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. Most likely for something incredibly stupid, like eating the last peanut butter cookie. 

 

It only took the doctor fifteen minutes to get the test results back and return to bare the news. He had a clipboard in hand, and was still scribbling some notes down when he entered. "Well Miss Jones, we have found the root of all your problems and you should know that it is fairly common-"

 

Well that was good news. She didn't develop any space plaques or intergalactic STDS. If such a thing was possible, Caine would be getting neutered and they would never have sex ever again. Call her crazy but she didn't want to ever catch Space Herpes. "Well that's good. What is it? Flu or something?"

 

The doctor chuckled, "I get that a lot in these situations but it's a bit more serious than a common cold, Miss Jones." 

 

"Oh?"

 

"Yes. You're pregnant."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small update to prove that this story isn't dead yet. ;)

Jupiter stared at the man sitting across from her, and then at the man sitting off to the side, then back at the one in front of her. Had this been what Titus had expected to hear? Had he been messing around with her protection and planned this?! No...no she knew when this happened. She had forgotten to...Shit. How was she going to tell her mom about this? How was she going to tell Caine about this?! First she had to make sure she had heard right. "Pregnant?" She repeated. "As in...with a baby? A tiny human?"

The doctor chuckled, "Yes. What other type of pregnancy is there? You expecting to pop out some fish or wolf baby?"

Wolf baby? That wasn't what Caine's offspring would look like would it? They would be human looking like their father and the other splices shed met so far. And without claws so when she actually went into labour she wouldn't have to worry about that particular situation? "Huh. I guess that's true." She forced an awkward laugh to try and wrap this session up. "So, um, what should I do next? Book an appointment for a check up in a couple of weeks?"

"Depends on how you and your partner here wishes to proceed."

"Partn-" Her eyes fell back upon the former entitled sitting by the weather. His face lit up in amusement, and he cracked a grin.

"You think that I'm-" he started to say and cut himself off with a loud, obnoxious laugh. "Rich!"

The very idea of Titus fathering her hold made Jupiter's stomach twist and ache. "No." She stated firmly. "He's not my partner nor is he the father of my baby." Her baby...that felt kinda weird to say but it felt alright. She had always thought of having children sometime but she had never expected that would be this early.

"Oh." The doctor said, clearly surprised. "Them who is he?"

"I'm Tit-"

"He's my cousin. My gay cousin. From Santa Ana."

"I'm not gay!" Titus exclaimed, "I'm pansexual." He gave the doctor a once over, then smirked. "And I'm single, by the way."

Jupiter scowled at the former lord, but was unsure of how to approach this situation. On one hand, he was falling back into his old man-whore days, but on the other this meant that his attention would be diverted from Stinger, Caine and herself for a while. Anything to keep him from calling up escorts to the house.

The doctor seemed completely unphased by this. "Yes, well, I'm not so let's get back to the baby, hmm?"

Titus _hmmfed_ and crossed his arms but said nothing and made no more attempts to distract the man from doing his job.

"I'm assuming the father doesn't know?"

"Not yet. I'll tell him and then we'll decide what to do next together."

"Very good. As soon as you do I would recommend you call back and make an appointment for a more formal check up. After that we can talk to you both about helpful tips, how often you should stop in to make sure everything is on track."

Suddenly Titus looked up again, though he was no longer grinning and acting like this was the most amazing thing he'd ever done. "How long until you would be able to tell the gender?"

"Months until then yet. Thinking about different gift ideas for your second cousin?"

"No..." Why would he have to wait to find out the gender of a baby in order to go gift shopping? Why not buy things regardless? Human's were strange... "I'm just curious is all." Curious and praying to both his mother and whatever power laid behind the mysteries of the universe that this child was a girl.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'll update other fics soon but this had to be done.


End file.
